The vampire of my life
by nalu1234
Summary: Lucy es una chica con una vida muy tranquila pero eso cambiara el dia en que llegan dos nuevos alumnos a su clase y uno de ello le resulta muy familiar. Su vida se volvera menos tranquila cuando se de cuenta de que tiene que convivir con esos chicos y aun se volvera menos tranquila cuando se de cuenta que ambos son vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1. Sueños o Recuerdos_**

De repente desperté en un prado, era un hermoso prado lleno de flores que se movian a través del viento.

Me desperté un poco mareada, mire hacia mí y me di cuenta que estaba en el cuerpo de una niña de unos cinco años.

Sera un sueño? un recuerdo? este lugar se me hace tan familiar...

_-Lucy!_ De repente oigo la fina voz de un niño llamandome. Me giro y veo a un niño de unos cinco o seis años corriendo hacia mi. Era muy mono, delgado y un poco bajito, tenia el pelo en punta y de color... ¿rosa?, bueno, tiene los ojos verdes pistacho y una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Estaba claro que este niño de mayor llegaria a ser muy popular entre las chicas.

_- Luce te estaba llamando, acaso no escuchas?_ Dijo el niño mirandome un poco enojado. Iba a contestar algo pero me trage mis palabras cuando de repente me abrazó.

_- No importa, sea donde sea que huyas o te escondas, te encontrare._ Me susurró en mi oreja haciendo estremecerme.

De repente me besó el cuello._ - Me encanta tu olor Luce, puedo oler tu aroma desde muy lejos._ Dijo ahora lamiendome el cuello._ Piedo oir tu respiracion y los latidos de tu corazón desde muy lejos _Dijo sonriendo contra mi cuello.

Yo simplemente estaba pálida y mi cuerpo no me respondia, que estaba haciendo ese mocoso?

De repente senti algo frio en mi cuello y luego sentí como algo empezaba a perforar mi piel haciendo estremecerme, la verdad es que no me dolia mucho, era una sensación entre placentera y dolorosa.

El niño me clavo sus afilados colmillos y al poco tiempo ya sentí como la sangre que corria por mis venas aceleraba la velocidad y podia notar los latidos de mi corazon en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo.

El niño se separo de mi cuello, no sin antes lamerlo un poco. Se separo de mi y me sonrió inocentemente y calidamente mientras un hilo de mi sangre caía por sus labios.

_- Eres mia Lucy. _Me dijo el niño lamiendose el hilo de sangre que colgaba de sus labios con la lengua y mirandome con esos ojos rojos sedientos. _Nunca lo olvides_

* * *

_- LUCY!_

Me desperte agitada y muy nerviosa. Estaba en mi clase, genial, me quede dormida en la escuela, y para colmo ahora todos me estan mirando.

Cuando mis sentidos volvieron en sí mire hacia en frente y vi a mi tutora mirandome de manera no muy amigable.

Sonreí nerviosa. _- jeje, perdón_

Mi tutora Evegreen suspiró rendida mientras los demás de mis compañeros reían.

_- No tienes remedio, otra vez te has acostado tarde lucy? _

_- En realidad no, solo que hoy me siento mas cansada de lo normal, perdón. _dije un poco avergonzada por la escenita. Llevo teniendo el mismo sueño desde hace una semana, y cada vez me pareze un recuerdo mas que un sueño. Y eso me asusta.

Salí de clases la primera, tenia ganas de irme ya a casa.

La verdad es que aun no me he presentado no? jeje que despistada soy.

Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y estudio en la escuela fairy tail. Yo vivo sola, en una pequeña casa. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre desde entonces no me hizo ni caso, asin que a los 16 me escapé de casa.

Compré esta casa con el dinero que cojí " prestado" de mi padre, yo provengo de una familia muy rica por eso no creo que sea mucha molestia.

Aun así vivo muy feliz. Tengo mis amigos en la escuela y a mi mejor amiga que se llama Levy. Además de Levy tambien estan Erza y Juvia y ambas son de personalidades " unicas" para decirlo de alguna forma, bueno ya las conocereis.

Tembien está lisanna o como yo la llamo " mi rodbailer" es la chica mas poular de la escuela, todo lo que ella diga se hace y los que no la hacen caso sufren.

Es la típica creída que se cree el centro del mundo. Muchos chicos van tras ella. Ella y yo somos las consideradas como las mas sexis de la escuela y por eso ella me odia tanto. Siempre se ríe de todo el mundo, sobretodo de mi, la unica chica con la que no se mete es Erza, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la muy estupida se burló de Erza, estubo llorando el dia entero. También es muy rencorosa, ambiciosa y embustera y no lo digo solo porque la odie, lo digo porque es así como es.

Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi vida y de la bruja de Lisanna, ahora entro en mi casa y me tumbo directamente en el sofá.

_- Dios... estoy muy cansada._ dije encendiendo el televisor.

Estaban haciendo Crepusculo, genial, lo que me faltaba para complementar el dia, como si no tuviera suficiente con el sueño del niño-vampiro de pelo rosa que se comporta muy " amigable" conmigo.

_- Que me esta pasando? quien es ese niño? y porque me resulta tan familiar? _Me dije a mi misma mirando el techo hasta que de repente me volví a dormir.

* * *

Era de dia, mi madre murió y yo estaba llorando en el suelo del campo abrazandome las piernas.

_- Porque me has dejado mama? que he hecho yo para merecer esto? _Dije mientras gemia y lloraba.

_- Oye estas bien? _De repente oí la voz de un niño detrás mio. De dónde salió?

Me gire y vi a un hermoso niño de pelo rossado y ojos verdes mirandome preocupado.

_- No, mi mama ha muerto_ Dije volviendo a llorar.

De repente note como el niño me abrazó mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

_- Mi mama también murió cuando era un bebe, se lo que se siente. _Dijo el niño mientras me abrazaba.

De repente me abraze mas fuerte a el y exploté a llorar mas fuerte, desahogandome mientras el me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído.

Después de llorar durante media hora me separé de el, un poco sonrojada por el comportamiento que he hecho frente a un desconocido.

_- Hola me llamo Natsu y tu?_ Dijo él sonriendo y dándome la mano.

_- Lucy._ dije devolviendole el gesto.

* * *

Me desperté otra vez nerviosa. Estaba en el sofá y me dolia mucho la cabeza.

_- Tengo que comprarme una aspirina, este sueño es nuevo, bueno al menos no es el mismo de siempre. _Dije levantandome para ir a hacer la cena para luego irme a tormar un baño.

* * *

**En otro lugar:**

_- Natsu estás listo? mañana empezamos la escuela._ Dijo un chico pelinegro entrando a un cuarto oscuro dónde veia a otro chico de pelo rossado mirando el cielo desde la ventana.

_- Hey ojos caídos, estas seguro que es el instituto dónde va ella?_ Preguntó el chico de cabellos rossados sin girarse.

_- A quien llamas ojos caídos iditoa!? _Gritó el moreno enfadado pero el otro chico no respondio._ No se, esperemos que si, pero vamos, tenemos que ir hacia magnolia a pie y por muy vampiros que seamos corriendo aun tardaremos la noche entera._

El pelirrosa aparto la mirada de la ventana y se dirigió a su amigo.

_- Crees que me recuerde? _Preguntó mostrandose triste.

_- No lo se, solo reza._

Ambos chicos saltaron de la ventana del edificio y corrieron saltando de arbol en arbol adentrandose por el bosque.

_- No puedo esperar para volver a verte lucy._ Penso con una sonrisa el pelirrosado.

* * *

**Decidí empezar un nuevo fic Nalu, espero que os guste.**

**Mas adelante de la historia tendra mucho humor y amistad, espero que os guste.**

**Para mis seguidores de mi otra historia: alien boy: os digo que no os preocupeis, actualizare pronto, es solo que me vino la inspiracion para hacer una historia asin de vampiros y escuela.**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__Chapter 2. Nuevos alumnos_

_Nomal pov_

Lucy caminaba por las calles de Magnolia somnolienta y con dos grandes ojeras, si, esa noche no pudo dormir bien, su sueño se repetía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y cuando se despertaba agitada y con dolor de cabeza no queria volver a dormir.

_- Necesito unas vacaciones_ Suspiró rendida Lucy. De repente se escuchó una fina voz que la llamaba.

_- Lu-chan!_ Gritaba Levy sacando la cabeza por la ventana de su Limusina.

Ha!, no os lo habia dicho? Levy, la mejor amiga de Lucy es de familia rica. Su padre es un político famoso y su madre una modelo. Pese a ser una chica mimada y rica Levy es la persona mas maravillosa que ha conocido Lucy, por eso es su mejor amiga.

La limusina frenó en frente de Lucy y sin que le diera tiempo a responder Levy la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro de la limusina.

Lucy sonrió al ver a su amiga.

_- Podrias dejarme hablar al menos no?_ Dijo sarcástica la rubia pero inmediatamente después de hablar Levy le dió un gran abrazo ahogandola.

_- Lu-chan te he hechado mucho de menos _Dijo Levy con voz chillona apretandola mas.

Después de un minuto espachurrante para Lucy, Levy la soltó aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

_- Desde luego... no se de donde sacas tanta fuerza. _Dijo Lucy suspirando.

_- Lu-chan estás bien?_ Dijo Levy preocupada mirando el cansado aspecto de su mejor amiga.

_- Si, es solo que ultimamente no duermo bien_ Dijo Lucy dandole una sonrisa.

_- Tienes unas ojeras horribles! deja que te ayude. _Dijo Levy saconde maquillaje de su mochila.

_- No! sabes que a mi no me queda bien el maquillaje! parezco una de esas _Dijo Lucy protestando_._

_- Una de esas? deja de decir tonterias lu-chan que a ti te queda genial el maquillaje. _Dijo Levy sacando el maquillaje.

_- Nooooooo_

* * *

_- Parezco un payaso. _Dijo Lucy enojada entrando a la escuela.

_- Estas preciosa lu-chan mira como te miran los chicos._ Dijo sonriendo levy.

_- Siempre me miran y yo los ignoro, vamos._

Ambas llegaron a sus aulas pero por mala suerte Lisanna y sus amigas estaban en la entrada.

-_ Vaya mirad quien esta ahi, doña rubia del bote y su amiga la tanuki azul. _Dijo lisanna riendo con sus amigas ( ese tipo de risas donde las chicas pijas se tapan la boca y rien algo como: hohoho pero con voz de pito XD como las del anime)

Lucy y Levy las miraron con una sonrisa y algo de pena.

-_anda, Levy mira quien esta ahi el rodbailer peliblanco y sus amigas las cotorras con relleno. hohoho_ Dijo Lucy para despues reir junto a Levy imitando la risa de ellas .

Lucy y Levy entraron imitandolas y riendose de ellas mientras se dirigian a sus asientos y Lisanna y sus amigas las miraban con puro odio.

* * *

Estubieron hablando junto a Erza y Juvia que al poco rato después llegaron al aula.

_- Dicen que hoy vienen dos nuevos alumnos _dijo Erza.

-_ Dos? en mitad del semestre? que raro. _Dijo Lucy sacando sus libros.

_- So seas tan desconfiada Lu-chan_ Dijo Levy sonriendo.

_- Es cierto Lucy-san! yo los he visto y ambos estan buenisimos! pero yo prefiero al pelinegro! _Dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

_- Je, para mi todo tuyos a mi no me interesa._ Dijo Lucy mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a juvia.

_- Lu-chan porque no te interesan los chicos? Hay muchos en la escuela que son muy guapos, cada semana recibes una declaración y aun nunca has tenido novio. _Dijo Levy mirando a su amiga.

_- No es que no me interesen, es solo que nunca me he enamorado, que sentido tiene tener novio si no sientes nada por el? yo no soy como la vívora de Lisanna que tiene un novio por semana._ Dijo Lucy mostrandose indiferente.

_- jeje, si, tienes toda la razón Lucy._ Dijo Erza.

Las chicas siguieron conversando hasta que entro la maestra Evegreen y todos los demás alumnos se sentaron en sus sitios.

_- Buenos dias, como ya habreis oido hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos que vienen de Hargeon espero que los trateis bien._

Dos chicos entraron a la aula y namás entrar las chicas ya empezaron a babear y a chillar.

Lucy miró fijamente a uno de esos dos chicos sin poder creer lo que veía. Era un joven de pelo rossado y puntiagudo, tenia los ojos verdes pistacho. Tenia el cuerpo delgado y tonificado y una piel vastante morena. Estaba segura que ese chico era el niño con el que habia soñado pero eso era imposible no?

El chico de cabello rossado miró a Lucy y le sonrió calidamente.

_- Silencio porfavor!_ Gritó Evegreen al ver el escandalo que hacian las chicas. Cuando todas callaron al fin la maestra dio turno a los chicos para presentarse.

_- hey! Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, un placer! tengo 18 años, Mi color favorito es el rojo fuego, me encanta la comida, los videojuegos y el deporte y mi pasatiempos favorito es pelearme con el strepper este de aqui al lado._ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa señalando al otro chico que misteriosamente estaba sin camiseta provocando que muchas chicas chillaran y otras se desmayaran.

_- A quien llamas strepper pinky?_ Dijo el otro chico cojiendo del cuello a Natsu.

_- A quien si no? no veo a otro excibicionista por aqui no? _Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora.

Cuando ambos estubieron a punto de pelearse Erza se levantó de su asiento mirandolos con su famosa mirada asesina.

_- Encantada Natsu Dragneel y señor exibicionista me llamo Erza Scarlett y soy la presidenta de la escuela. Dijo Erza con tono autoritario._

_- jeje encantado Erza. _Dijo Natsu riendo nerviosamente y tocandose la nuca mientras el otro chico estaba un poco molesto murmurando algo de como que señor excibicionista?

_- Si, un placer, solo queria decirles que las peleas entre compañeros dentro de la escuela estan sumamente prohibidas y como los vuelva a ver pelearse atenderan a las consecuencias entendido? _Dijo Erza con un aura mortal.

Natsu y el otro chico se abrazaron de manera "amigable" y dijeron aye con un tono gracioso.

_- B-bueno como sea, el otro chico puede presentarse?. _Dijo Evegreen que hasta ahora se habia quedado al margen.

_- Si claro, Mi nombre es Gray Fullbaster, tengo 18 años, mi color favorito es el azul, me encantan los videojuegos, el deporte y lo comics y mi pasatiempo favorito es pelear con flamita. _

Natsu y Gray estubieron a punto de volverse a pelear pero gracias a la mirada no tan amigable de Erza cesaron.

Lucy oyó alguien en el fondo decir algo de Gray sama pero decidió que eran imaginaciones suyas.

De mientras Lisanna ya no perdió el tiempo.

_- Vaya, vaya asin que tu eres Natsu no? te apeteceria venir a tomar el almuerzo conmigo en el recreo?_ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

_- jeje, gracias pero paso._ Dijo Natsu.

Se podian oír las risitas de Lucy Levy Juvia y otras chicas que también odiaban a Lisanna y intentaban no explotar de la risa. Lisanna se puso roja de verguenza y ira, oyo la risa de Lucy y como es lógico fue a por ella.

_- De que te ries tu he rubia del bote?!_ Dijo enfadada Lisanna levantandose de la silla. Natsu frunció el ceño por lo que lisanna dijo, no le gustaba nada que se tomara esos aires hacia Lucy.

_- jeje, de nadie, de nadie_ Dijo Lucy sacandose una lagrima del ojo. Lisanna no aguantó la rabia y fue directa a Lucy dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero al levantar la mano alguien se la sostubo. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver la mirada de puro odio del Dragneel.

La clase se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

_- N-natsu-kun?_ Murmuró asustada la peliblanca por la mirada de Natsu.

_- Me da igual que seas una mujer, no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a esta chica._ Lisanna miró confundida y enojada al chico, iba a replicar pero de repente sintió dolor en la mano.

_- Ay! me haces daño!_ Dijo intentando soltarse del chico pero el no cambió su mirada en ningún momento.

La profesora ya dijo a Natsu que la soltara pero el no le importaba. Gray solo mraba serio la escena desde lejos y por primera vez Erza no se acercó, ella también odiaba a Lisanna.

Lisanna al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros ni siquiera sus amigas dijeron nada para defenderla se sintió dolida.

_- Natsu, basta._ Dijo de repente lucy tocandole el hombro haciendo reaccionar a Natsu quien soltó rápidamente a Lisanna.

- P-perdón creo que me he pasado, estás bien? Dijo el Dragneel finjiendo preocupación por la chica peliblanca.

Lisanna no dijo nada, solo salió del aula llorando y seguida de algunas de sus amigas y se fué al baño.

Natsu miró hacia Lucy temeroso por la escenita montada, no pudo controlar su ira.

_- Perdona yo..._ Iba a decir algo pero Lucy le sonrió, una sonrisa tierna y calida que hacia mas de diez años que no veía.

_- No te preocupes, esa chica se lo merecía, nadie te va a guardar rencor por eso. Mucha gente de la clase la odia en secreto. _dijo Lucy sentandose en su asiento.

Natsu también se sentó en su nuevo asiento que da la casualidad que estaba detrás de Lucy. Gray se sentó detrás de Natsu al lado de una peliazul rara que lo miraba con corazones en los ojos. Y asín las clases empezaron, Natsu miraba a Lucy fijamente ignorando la charla de la profesora y las miradas de las demás chicas de la clase. Porfin volvió a encontrarse con su mejor amiga y ahora nadie los volveria a separar nunca.

* * *

**De mientras en los baños:**

Lisanna se lavaba la muñeca por tercera vez. Sus amigas la miraban con pena.

_- Lisanna-sama perdón por no poderla defender, pero teniamos mucho miedo. _Dijo una chica de pelo negro.

_- Si, es todo culpa de Lucy, esa mosquita muerta seguro que conoce a ese bombón y son amigos o algo. _dijo otra chica de pelo castaño.

Las demás chicas empezaron a quejarse de lucy y a alabar a Lisanna mientras ella miraba con ira a su muñeca dolida.

_- Callaos!_ Dijo haciendo que las demás se callaran. _Me gusta ese chico, es muy guapo, fuerte, decidido y dificil de conseguir, ese chico sera mio, lo hare mi novio. _Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente._ No dejare que esa rubia estupida me lo robe, me da igual que se conozcan o lo que sean, ese chico es mio._

* * *

**Actualizo pronto, pero no os acostumbreis solo actualizo cuando me viene la inspiracion XD. Se que me estoy pasando un poco con Lisanna, pero queria hacer un personaje asin de molesto y no se me ocurria nadie mas salvo ella para el puesto la verdad. Tranquilas que no habra nali.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3. La trampa de Natsu_**

Las clases continuaron igual. Natsu no lo quitaba el ojo de encima a Lucy, Lisanna no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Natsu, Juvia no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Gray... Lucy simplemente estaba intentando concentrarse en la enseñanza de la profesora ignorando la mirada asesina que recibia por parte de casi todas las chicas de clase.

Lisanna observaba muy enojada a Natsu, ella habia intentado llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles: llamandolo, tirandole bolas de papel, mandarle silbidos, hasta provó subiendose la falda, pero nada, no le quitaba la vista de encima a la rubia y eso la mosqueaba mas. De repente decidió probar una cosa.

Lisanna escribió una nota en un folio en blanco:

_Hola Dragneel, creo que no te has dado cuenta pero te llebo lanzando indirectas desde hace ya media hora. Sabes que? me gustas, no me importa lo de antes, te perdono. Pero me lo tendrás que reconpensar de alguna forma no? ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Quedamos a las cinco fuera del colegio y nos vamos a mi casa, quiero enseñarte algunas cositas :3 Te dejo mi telefono para que luego me llames guapo: 654542187._

Al terminar la nota, Lisanna la dobló delicadamente y le dijo a una compañera suya que se la pasara a Natsu. Cuando la nota llegó a Natsu, el la leyó y luego miró a lisanna que lo miraba con una mirada seductora. Natsu le dio una sonrisa pícara y sacó un folio en blanco para contestarle.

Lisanna sonrio internamente. _- Ya es mio, ahora se va a enterar esa rubia estupida, asin aprenderá quien es la que manda._ Pensó Lisanna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Natsu terminó de escribir la nota y se la pasó a una compañera para que se la pasase a Lisanna.

Al abrir la nota Lisanna la leyó con muchas ansias.

_Hola Lusanna, lo siento pero tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer que ir a tu casa a que me enseñes unas "cositas" la verdad es que me da miedo quedarme a solas contigo XD y estoy muy ocupado obserbando a Lucy asin que si no te importa ve a molestar a otro._

_PD: intentalo con hielito, aunque no creo que funcione, es solo para echarme unas risas. Adios Lusanna! ;)_

Lisanna rompió a pedazos el papel y miró a Natsu con odio pero el ahora seguia mirando a lucy. Lisanna intentó calmarse, tenia mucha paciencia y le gustaban los retos. Además que es eso de Lusanna? ni siquera se ha molestado en aprenderse bien su nombre o solo lo hace para provocarla? Sea como sea Lisanna decidió dejarlo pasar y pensar en otro plan para enamorar al pelirrosado.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Lucy salió del colegio junto con sus amigas.

_- Has visto a Natsu lucy? es tan geniaal, no has visto lo bien que juega al baloncesto? era muy rápido parecia un coete! _Dijo Levy con estrellitas en los ojos.

_- Si, bueno, no lo hacia mal._ Dijo Lucy sin importarle mucho el tema.

_- He de reconocer que Natsu es increible y no se si tu te has fijado Lucy pero cada vez que canastaba te miraba muy ansioso, era como si quisiera mostrarte lo que vale no crees?_ Dijo Erza sonriendo recordando el momento.

-_ Nose, no presté mucha atencion_ Dijo Lucy sacando su telefono y abriendo un minijuego aun sin importarle el tema.

_- A Juvia le parece increible Gray-sama! es tan calmado y tan maduro y además es guapisimo!_ Dijo Juvia en su mudo.

_- Calmado y maduro?_ Dijo Lucy mirando a Juvia levantando una ceja y recordando las infantiles peleas de Natsu y Gray.

_- Hablando de Natsu dónde está? pense que seguiria a Lucy ya que lleva todas las horas de clase mirandola. _Dijo Levy buscando con la mirada a Natsu pero no estaba.

_- A quien le importa? vamonos_ Dijo Lucy.

* * *

En otro lugar...

Lisanna y Natsu estaban en el baño de mujeres. En la hora de salida cuando Natsu seguia a Lucy para hablar con ella Lisanna lo agarro de un brazo y lo llevó al baño de mujeres. Natsu queria hablar con Lucy pero de repente le vino una traviesa idea a la cabeza y se dejó arrastrar por Lisanna con un pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora Lisanna miraba a Natsu fijamente, habia cerrado la puerta del baño y comprovado que no hubiera nadie.

_- Se lo que intentas hacer guapetón _Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa traviesa. Natsu la miró confundido.

_- De que hablas Lusanna?_ Dijo Natsu cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

_- Es Lisanna no Lusanna! _Gritó enfadada la peliblanca causando risa en Natsu.

_- jeje, perdón, no me acordaba._ Dijo riendo de manera infantil. Lisanna respiró hondo para luego aspirar intentando calmarse.

_- No importa._ Dijo mirando de manera seductora a natsu mientras se quitaba la camisa rebelando su sujetador negro.

_- Oye, porque te quitas la camisa? tienes calor?_ Dijo Natsu inocentemente.

_- jeje, muy gracioso, no, tengo un poco de frio_ Dijo Lisanna acercandose peligrosamente a Natsu mientras este retrocedía.

_- Si tienes frio porque te desnudas?_ Dijo Natsu quedando atrapado en una paret.

_- No hay que preocuparse, esto se calentará dentro de poco._ Dijo Lisanna desabrochandose la falda y tirandola al suelo quedando entera y en ropa interior.

Natsu miró a Lisanna confundido mostrandose inocente y puro pero en realidad tenia una sonrisa pícara dentro de su cabeza.

_- A mi no me engañas, intentavas ponerme celosa verdad?_ Dijo Lisanna apollandose en una paret y posando un poco.

_- Celosa? de que hablas?_ Dijo Natsu ignorando su " pose sexy" y sacandose un cigarro de la mochila.

_- No me ignores! me querias poner celosa mirando a esa rubia basura durante toda la hora no?!_ Dijo gritando Lisanna.

Natsu simplemente la volvío a ignorar mientras encendía su cigarrito.

_- Mirame cuando te hablo!_ Dijo Lisanna dandole una bofetada haciendo que el cigarro de Natsu cayera.

_- Oye que vale dinero sabes?!_ Dijo Natsu enojado cojiendo el cigarro y poniendoselo a la boca otra vez ignorandola.

Lisanna se harto y lo cojió del cuello.

_- Mira niñato ya me tienes harta, o haces lo que te digo o le hare la vida imposible a esa rubia asquerosa! y creeme que se como hacerlo._ Dijo Lisanna sonriendo de manera amenazadora.

_- mmm_ dijo Natsu mirandole con una expresion cansada y nada sorprendido. _Muy bien, que quieres que haga?_ Dijo Natsu apartandola un poco y apagando el cigarro con la paret para después tirarlo al suelo.

_- Bien, porfin comprendes las cosas. _Dijo Lisanna sonriendo._ Para empezar quiero que seas mi novio _dijo ella.

_- Bueno vale, pero yo en eso de novios no se muy bien como actuar._ dijo Natsu sonriendo tímidamente.

_- No importa ya te enseñate, ahora vamos a hacerlo._ Dijo hacercandose a Natsu.

_- Hacerlo? a bueno, vale pero antes una cosa._ dijo Natsu sorprendiendola.

- _Pense que seria mas_ dificil Pensó Lisanna. _Que cosa?_

_- Mira yo es que me pongo nervioso con estas cosas _Dijo Natsu sonriendo tímidamente y rascandose la nuca._ Si pudieras hacerme una pose sexy antes de nada, talvez me excitaria mas y las cosas serian mas faciles. _Dijo sonriendole de una manera nada inocente.

_Lisanna se sorprendió un poco durante un momento para luego sonreir de manera pícara._

_- Vale. _Dijo mientras posaba se manera muy seductora_ ( no se me da muy bien describir esto XD)_

_- Genial. _dijo Natsu sonriendo de manera pícara y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.

_- Que vas a sacar de ahi?_ Dijo Lisanna sin dejar de posar pensando que sacaria un paquete de presevativos.

_- Mi mobil_ Dijo Natsu sonriendo de manera infantil de repente y sacando a gran velocidad su celular y haciendole una foto. Lo hizo tan rapido que a Lisanna no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

_- Q-que haces pervertido!_? Dijo Lisanna cubriendose muy sonrojada.

_- Hacerte una fota._ Dijo Natsu tecleando algo en el mobil y mirandolo tranquilamente.

_- Eres idiota?! que pretendes?!_ Dijo Lisanna poniendose la ropa.

_- Yo? nada especial solo hacer lo mismo que tu me has hecho._ Dijo Natsu mirandola seriamente.

_- Yo?! el que? _ Dijo Lisanna terminando de vestirse.

_- Amenazarte._ Dijo Natsu sonriendo y mostrandole el móbil, dónde en la pantalla se veía la foto de Lisanna haciendo una pose y en ropa interior.

_- Q-que?! borrala ahora mismo!_ Dijo muy asustada y avergonzada.

_- mmm no, es mas creo que se la enviare a Gray, ya veras que risa._ Dijo Natsu volviendo a teclear alarmandola .

_- No! porfavor! no hagas eso!_ Dijo Lisanna corriendo hacia Natsu con la intención de quitarle el mobil, pero Natsu a gran velocidad se lo metió en el bolsillo y la agarró del cuello con la otra mano.

_- Es broma Lusanna, mira, las cosas son así, tu me has amenazado diciendo que si no lo hacia contigo y me hiciera tu novio le harias la vida imposible a Lucy no? pues yo ahora te amenazo a ti diciendo que como le hagas la vida imposible a Lucy, la inultes, te burles de ella o otra cosa que a mi no me guste, enviaré la foto a todo el insituto y la que tendrá la vida imposible seras tu._ Dijo Natsu sonriendole de manera muy traviesa mientras Lisanna lo miraba asustada y empezando a llorar.

_- N-no p-porfavor, no lo hagas _Rogó Lisanna.

Natsu la soltó y se volvió a meter otro cigarrito en la boca.

-_ No tienes de que preocuparte, no le enviare a nadie la foto mientras tu no le hagas nada a Lucy._ Dijo Natsu dirigiendose a la salia del baño.

_- No! porfavor borrarla!_ Dijo Lisanna intentando detener que se vaya agarrandole la camisa. Natsu mosqueado por su actitud se giró mirandola con odio.

_- No me toques! Borrare la foto cuando a mi me de la gana!_ Dijo Natsu empujandola haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

_- Porfavor Natsu-kun!_ Dijo Lisanna llorando, pero Natsu solo le sonrió con una sonrisa triunfal y se fue, dejandola allí llorando.

* * *

A la salida Natsu se encontró con Gray que lo miraba seriamente.

_- No crees que te has pasado Flamita?_ Dijo Gray seriamente. Natsu solo sonrió inocentemente.

_- Cuantas vezes te he dicho que no uses tus poderes telepaticos conmigo hielito?_ Dijo Natsu caminando seguido por Gray.

_- Yo tambien odio a esa chica Natsu, pero podrias haber perdido el control allí dentro, podrias haberle hecho daño o peor aun, podrias haberla matado. _Dijo Gray agarrandolo del brazo y deteniendolo.

Natsu se acercó al rostro de Gray sonriendo.

_- Creeme si lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera arrepantido de nada._ Dijo Natsu para despues seguir caminando. _Me da igual el caracter y la personalidad de esa zorra, pero tu me lo has dicho antes, le has leído la mente y me has dicho todo lo que pretende hacer conmigo y con Lucy, y no permitiré que esa Lusanna asquerosa o como se llame le haga daño a mi Lucy._ Dijo Natsu fríamente.

Gray suspiró mientras sonreía.

_- Solo intenta controlarte la prexima vez vale flamita? _

Natsu de repente paró y lo miró fijamente poniendolo nervioso.

_- Gray._ Dijo seriamente.

_- Que?_ Dijo Gray mirandolo de la misma manera y preparado para lo peor.

_- Ponte la ropa._ Dijo Natsu mirandolo con cara de asco como Gray iba en calzoncillos.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? venganza a Lisanna! XD antes de nada quiero dejaros claro una cosa:**

**Natsu y Gray como ya sabreis son vampiros, y tienen su habilidades: Natsu- fuego, Gray- hielo.**

**Pero además de eso los vampiros también tienen un pequeño don.**

**El de Gray es le telepetía y el de Natsu aun no lo tengo muy seguro, si quereis ayudarme dejarme ideas en vuestros reviews. Eso es todo adios! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las 8 de tarde y Lucy esaba en su cuarto con Levy. Esa noche la invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

_- Lu-chan dime, conoces de algo a Natsu?_ Dijo Levy sentada en la cama mientras comia galletas.

_- No, pero me resulata familiar aunque no consigo recordarlo._ Dijo Lucy siendo sincera y sorprendiendo a Levy.

_- Dejavú!_ Dijo Levy asaltada.

_- lo que sea! yo me voy a dormir._ Dijo Lucy metiendose en la cama.

_- YA?! pero si solo son las 8!_ Dijo Levy.

_- Ya te he dicho que ultimamente no puedo dormir, si me voy a dormir tarde, mañana me quedare dormida y llegare tarde a la escuela_ Dijo Lucy ya tumbada en la cama y dandole la espala a Levy.

_- Pero lu-chan yo que hago?! _Dijo Levy sin recibir respuesta por parte de lucy.

_- Lu-chan ya estas dormida?_ Preguntó Levy pero lucy no respondió _o me estas ignorando? _Preguntó nuevamente sin optener respuesta.

Levy rendida optó por ir al salón a ver un poco el televisor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

_- Lucy despierta! _Gritó Erza despertando y asustando a cierta rubia que se habia quedado dormida en su mesa.

_- Estoy despierta! estoy despierta! _Dijo Lucy nerviosa.

Erza, Juvia y Levy la miraron con un poco de pena.

_- Lucy-san no ha dormido nada otra vez?_ Preguntó Juvia a Levy.

_- jeje, al parecer no._ Dijo Levy riendo nerviosamente.

De repente la clase se inundó de chillidos de las chicas, al parecer Natsu y Gray ya habian llegado y como siempre estaban rodeados de chicas.

Natsu a duras penas logró escapar de las chicas dejando solo a Gray que habia dicho algo de maldio cerebro de llama traidor y se fue en dirección a Lucy.

_- Que hay Luce!_ Dijo sonriendo Natsu.

-_ Que hay a ti tambien, y es Lucy no Luce_ Dijo Lucy con un poco de molestia y nostalgia hacia ese mote raro.

_- no importa, oye puedo ir contigo luego a tu casa? _Dijo Natsu sonriendo tímidamente.

_- No_ Dijo Lucy secamente.

_- Pero.. _

_- No_

_- Vamos Luceee _dijo Natsu haciendo un lindo mojín.

-_ He dicho que no _Dijo Lucy secamente.

_- jeje bueno,luego hablamos._ Dijo Natsu sonriendo y sentandose en su asiento

Lucy suspiró y ignoró a sus amigas que ya empezaron a recriminarle por negarse.

Las clases empezaron, todos se sonrprendieron al saber que Lisanna no vendria dentro de un tiempo ya que al parecer estaba enferma. Natsu estuvo insistiendole a Lucy durante todas las clases para que le dejara ir a su casa pero ella solo lo ignoraba.

* * *

_- Gracias por venir señorita Heartfilia y disculpa por llamarte en la hora del recreo._ Dijo Makarov, el director de la academia.

_- No es ninguna molestia señor director, es mas creo que debo agradecerle._ Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

**Flashbak**

_- Porfavor_

_- No_

_- Porfvor_

_- No_

_- Porfavor_

_- No_

Lucy caminaba dando vueltas en el patio mientras comia su almuerzo y Natsu la seguia insistiendole por ir a su casa.

_- Porfavor_

_- No_

_- Porfavor, a cambio te dare mis ahorros._

_- No_

_- Te dare a Gray._

_- No lo quiero_

_- Te dare mis calzoncillos._

_- Para que coño quiero yo eso!?_ Dijo Lucy sonrojada y horrorizada.

_- Nose, pense que a las chicas os gustaba eso ya que a mi ya me los han pedido 18 chicas de clase._ Dijo Natsu inocentemente.

_- Prefiero no preguntar_ Dijo Lucy sintiendose un poco mareada.

_- Porfavor_

_- No_

_- Porfavor_

_- No!_

_- Porfavor_

_- Que no pesado! _Gritó Lucy harta y directa a golpearlo, pero Natsu fue mas rápido, la agarró del brazo y la retuvo contra una paret aguantandola de ambos brazos y pegando sus cuerpos quedando muy pegados. Por suerte ambos estaban en una zona del recreo en dónde no habia nadie.

Natsu miró fijamente a Lucy, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, podia sentir su pecho contra el suyo y oía los latidos de su corazon, su respiración agitada contra su rostro, sus ojos marrones, su cuello...

_- Te lo ruego Luce._ Dijo Natsu sensualmente acercando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lamiendole la oreja aciendola estremecer.

_- d-demaje_ Dijo Lucy muy nerviosa y sonrojada, podia oír los latidos del corazon del chico, sentia su calor y su olor mientras el le lamia la oreja y eso la ponia muy nerviosa.

_- No puedo._ Dijo Natsu con voz ronca bajando a su cuello. Acercó su nariz a su blanco cuello aspirando y oliendo la sangre que corria por sus venas para después besarle el cuello.

_- Q-que haces? _ Dijo Lucy recordando su sueño.

_-Lo que he querido hacer desde hace mas de diez años._ Dijo Natsu lamiendo su cuello sonriendo. _Bueno no, lo segundo. _Dijo soltando una risita _Alguna vez te dire que es lo primero._

Natsu le dió un último beso en el cuello para después abrir su boca, sus colmillos crezieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Deseaba sentir sus colmillor perforar esa frágil y suave piel, deseaba sentir sus labios en su cuello, deseaba beber esa dulce sangre con la que a soñado volver a beber desde hace mas de diez años, la deseaba a toda ella.

Estaba a punto de cumplir todos esos deseos pero de repente todos esos deseos desaparecieron y fueron reemplacados por dolor, mucho dolor, ahi abajo.

Lucy le dió una fuerte patada en su entrepierna, con todas sus fuerzas. Natsu aulló de dolor dejandose caer en el suelo mientras se agarraba " esa zona" con sus manos y golpeba su cabeza contra el suelo.

_- Du-duelee_ Gimió Natsu de dolor mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

_- Ya se que duele! por eso te la he dado pervertido!_ Dijo Lucy sonrojada y enojada.( una cosa, Lucy aun no sabe que es una vampiro, Natsu no llegó a morderla)

Lucy se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero de repente se topó con un hombrecillo.

_- s-señor director!_ Dijo sorprendida y nerviosa Lucy._ E-esto no es lo que parece_

Makarov sonrió ironicamente._ - Que no es lo que parece? a mi me a parecido ver a una chica patearle el tesoro a un pervertido no es así? _Dijo sonriendo Makarov.

_- Oye viejo!_ Dijo Natsu sintiendose insultado.

_- Para ti es señor director, joven._ Dijo sonriendo Makarov mirando a Natsu que en esa posicion parecia un armadillo.

_- c-callate_ Dijo Natsu retorciendose por el dolor.

_- Makarov-san, me puede decir que necesita?_ Dijo Lucy ignorando a Natsu.

_- Acompañeme porfavor señorita Lucy, tenemos que hablar_ Dijo Makarov dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose hacia una puerta siendo seguido por Lucy.

Natsu se levantó apoyandose en la paret, miró la figura de Lucy entrar en el edificio y sonrió mostrando aun sus afilados colmillos y sus rojos ojos.

_- Lucy, mia._ Dijo agitadamente.

**Fin flashbak**

_- no importa, en todo caso, tengo que pedirle un importante favor. _Dijo Makarov mirando a Lucy seriamente.

_- Lo que sea señor director, lo hare. _Dijo Lucy decidida.

_- Es algo muy importante para mi, podrias hacerme ese favor?_ Preguntó Makarov tristemente mirando a Lucy.

_- Claro señor diretor, no se preocupe lo hare, se lo prometo._ Dijo Lucy decidida.

_- Muy bien!_ Dijo sonriendo ampliamente Makarov dejando un poco desconcertada a Lucy por el repentino cambio de actitud.

_- Necesito que acojas en tu hogar a Natsu Dragneel y a Grey Fullbaster porfavor!_ Dijo Makarov rápidamente y dejando pálida a Lucy.

_- Co- COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?_

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, estos últimos dias me siento muy perezosa, intento escribir pero nunca me apetece XD**

**Aun así me disculpo, quiero dar un aviso antes de Nada: Cuando Natsu muerde a Lucy no le hace ningun daño, solo sienten placer, ambos. Mas adelante ya se axplicará porque :) no queria que pensarais que Natsu le hara daño a Lucy solo porque el quiera morderla, eso me parecia muy sucio.**

**Intentare actualizar pronto bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, aun estaban en la hora del recreo, el joven vampiro olfateaba el aire disimuladamente aspirando el olor de la rubia mientras sonreia y se dirigia a la sala del director. Tenia planeado esperarla.

_- COMOOOOOOOOOOOO!?_ Se oyó el gritó de Lucy que retumbó por todo el instituto. Natsu tuvo que taparse los oídos ( sus sentidos son mas potentes que el de los humanos) por el fuerte grito que se escucho y le dió dolor de cabeza.

_- Esta chica deveria pasarse por la ópera._ Dijo sonriendo divertido Natsu.

* * *

De mientras en la sala del director...

_- No pienso acojer en mi casa a esos dos pleyboys! Y aun menos a Natsu!_ Dijo enojada asustando al director que aun estaba un poco mareado por ese grito.

_- p-porfavor c-calmese un poco y d-dejeme explicarle señorita._ Dijo Makarov intentando recuperarse.

_- Como puedo calmarme!? sabe usted lo que me esta pidiendo?!_ Dijo Lucy aun enojada.

-_ S-si pero esos chicos no tienen sitio donde vivir y como usted es amiga de Dragneel pense que.._

_- No soy su amiga!_ Le interrumpió Lucy. _Deme una buena razon para pedirme esto! _Makarov se calmo un poco y miro seriamente a Lucy.

_- Los padres de ambos chicos murieron_ Dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy._ Ambos estan en blanca, no tienen ni dinero para comer ni les he hechado una mado permitiendoles estudios para que puedan tener un futuro, pero aun así no tienen lugar donde vivir._

Lucy escuchaba atentamente a Makarov.

_- Pese a todo, son jovenes fuertes, sanos y alegres, pese a todo por lo que han pasado aun tienen fuerza para sonreir y disfrutar de la vida. Yo los crie un tiempo cuando eran niños. _Dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a Lucy.

_- Enserio_? Dijo Lucy muy sorprendida._ Pero ellos no eran de Inglaterra?_

_- Mas o menos. _Dijo Makarov recordando.

**Flashbak hace 15 años.**

Makarov era un hombre de 60 años en ese entonces, vivia con su mujer y ese dia fue a hacer la compra. Tanto el como su mujer siempre habian querido tener hijos, pero lamentablemente su mujer no podia tenerlos.

Ese dia Makarov al terminar de comprar caminaba por un barrio pobre cuando de repente..

_- A los ladrones!_ Gritó un hombre llamando la atención de Makarov. Dos niños muy pequeños, de unos cuatro y tres años, corrian con un trozo de pan cada uno por las calles siendo perseguidos por ese hombre. De repente uno de los niños, el que parecia ser el mas pequeño se cayó.

_- Natsu!_ Gritó el otro niño parandose viendo como el mas pequeño se levantaba pero el hombre fue mas rapido y agarró al pequeño del jersey.

_- Maldito mocoso, que haces robando a la gente, he?! _Dijo el enorme hombre muy enojado.

_- Sueltame gordo! _Gritó el pequeño intentando golpear al hombre pero notando la diferencia de tamaño, ni siquiera le rozo.

_- Encima te me pones chulito?! _Dijo el hombre seriamente._ Te llevare a la policia. _

_- Suelta a mi primo! solo queriamos comer! _Dijo el otro niño dandole patadas al pie del hombre.

_- Ven aqui tu tambien enano!_ Dijo agarrando al otro chico también de su polera. _Os llevare a la policia ahora mismo._

_- Noooo a la policia no porfavor señor! no queremos ir al orfanato! _Gritó el mas pequeño empezando a llorar.

_- En el orfanato estareis mejor! que hibais a hacer vosotros sin padre he? _Dijo el hombre riendo pero de repente fue interrumpido.

_- Suelte a mis nietos! _Dijo Makarov enojado sorprendiendo al hombre y a los dos niños.

_- Estos mequetrefes son suyos?_ Dijo el hombre soltando a los niños.

_- Si! son mis nietos!_ Dijo Makarov pagandole al hombre dinero para después agarrar a los dos niños que lo miraban confundidos.

_- Pues eduquelos un poco mejor! _Dijo el hombre llendose.

Makarov suspiró y de repente notó como el niño mas pequeño le tiraba del abrigo.

_- Gracias viejo._ Dijo el pequeño Natsu de tres años sonriendo ampliamente.

**Fin flashbak**

Makarov sonrió tristemente y miró a Lucy.

_- Crié a esos dos como si fueran mis propies hijos, les di un hogar, comida, jugetes, educación... de todo. Tiempo después se tuvieron que ir a Inglaterra por un tema algo personal y ahora han decidido volver para retomar sus estudios._ Dijo Makarov suspirando.

_- Pues si son como sus hijos, porque no los acoje usted señor director?_ Dijo Lucy.

_- Mi mujer enfermó poco después de que se fueran a Inglaterra y yo solo no puedo hacerme cargo de esos dos, no tengo suficiente dinero._ Dijo Makarov tristemente para después volver a mirar a Lucy seriamente.

_- Lucy, aunque no lo parezcan esos dos estan bien educados, no serán ningún estorbo ni nada. _

Lucy se lo estaba pensando.

_- Porfavor Lucyyy_ Dijo Makarov suplicando.

_- Si, porfavor Luceee._ Le dijo Natsu en el oído sensualmente asustando a la rubia.

_- Kyaaaaa que haces tu aquii!?_ Gritó Lucy sonrojada y sorprendida.

_- jajaja que divertida eres Luce._ Dijo riendo Natsu.

-_ Es Lucy!_! Gritó la rubia enojada dándole un golpe a Natsu en la cabeza.

_- Bueno, en cualquier caso, Lucy aceptas hacerte cargo de estos dos?_ Dijo Makarov seriamente. Lucy miró seriamente al suelo pensando en que hacer mientras Natsu miraba a Lucy suplicandole con los ojos.

_- Aishhh está bien._ Dijo Lucy rendida.

_- YAY! genial Lucy! ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar!_ Dijo Natsu alegremente abrazandola.

_- si, genial_ Dijo Lucy deprimida.

* * *

Al terminar las clases Natsu, Gray y Lucy se fueron juntos dirigiendose a la casa de Lucy. Natsu y Grey estubieron peleandose durante todo el camino mientras Lucy los ignoraba. Al llegar a casa Lucy se dirigió a su cuarto a hacer sus deberes...

_- Oye Luce no nos vas a mostrar la casa_? Preguntó Natsu confundido.

_- No tengo ganas, miren ustedes mismos no es dificil distinguir un baño de una cocina. _Dijo Lucy entrando en su cuarto y cerrandolo de un portazo asustando a los chicos.

_- Menudo caracter._ Dijo Natsu nervioso.

_- Comparado con Erza, Lucy es un angel, vayamos a buscar nuestro dormitorio. _Dijo Gray encojiendose de hombros.

Natsu y Gray llegaron a su dormitorio, al parecer esa era una habitación de invitados. Era un cuarto sencillo, dos camas, armarios, una mesa de estudios, lámpara...

-_ Que habitación mas sosa._ Dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido sentandose en su cama.

_- Que esperabas?_ _solo estamos como invitados_. Dijo Gray tumbandose en la suya.

_- Yo no dormire aqui _Dijo Natsu sonriendo confundiendo a Gray.

_- A no? y dónde planeas dormir entonces?_ Dijo Gray recibiendo solo una escalofriante sonrisa por parte de Natsu.

- _Ya lo veras._

* * *

Lucy susprió rendida, acababa de terminar el tercer capitulo de su novela. Se fue a ponerse el pijama, era un top rosa que dejaba a la vista su tripa y unos pantalones cortos también rosas, realzaba mucho su figura.

Se fue directa a la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena, y al pasar por el salón...

_- Un basurero!_ Gritó horrorizada viendo su sala de estar dónde habian bolsas y paquetes de comida tirados por el suelo, algunos comics, revistas y ropa. Sobre el sofa estaban Gray en calzoncillos leyendo lo que parecia ser un tebeo y Natsu estaba en el suelo sin camiseta haciendo abdominales mientras veia un partido de basquet.

_- Soys unos cerdos! ya estais recojiendo todo ahora mismo! _Continuo gritando Lucy llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

_- Teniamos planeado recojerlo cuando terminara el partido. _Dijo Gray encojiendose de hombros.

_- Sip._ Dijo Natsu continuando haciendo ejercicio.

Un aura de muerte rodeo a Lucy llamdo la atención de ambos chicos que de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que hacian.

_- Os he dado un lugar para vivir y asi me lo agradeceis?! destrozando mi salon y vageando?! _Gritó Lucy con una mirada asesina. Natsu y Gray ya estaban abrazados por el miendo detrás del sofá.

_- Tu! vistete y no te quites la ropa! recoje todos tus tebeos, comics y revistas y ordena el sofá! _Gritó Lucy a Gray.

_- Y tu no comas en mi sala de estar, limpia toda esa comida, saca la basura y tomate una ducha! que estas sudando como un cerdo! _Gritó Lucy a Natsu.

_- Señora si señora!_ Dijeron ambos chicos en coro haciendo pose de militar para después hacer toda la faena.

_- Menudos cerdos, no se como voy a poder vivir asin._ Dijo Lucy calmandose y dirigiendose a la cocina.

* * *

_- Luceee que hay para comer?! _Dijo Natsu desde el baño ( ya habia recojido su parte de la sala)

_- Voy a hacer sopa de pollo y un filete para vosotros dos y para mi sopa de verduras y tofu! _Dijo fuerte Lucy para que Natsu pudiera oirla. ( aunque si hablase flojo Natsu tambien podria haberla oido)

_- Eres vegetariana?_ Preguntó Gray un poco sorprendido.

_- No, pero me he puesto un poco a regimen. _Dijo Lucy cocinando.

_- A regimen? pero si no estas gorda, mas bien eres de metabolismo delgado. _Dijo Gray desde el sofa mirando la sexy figura de Lucy, pero de repente se agarró la cabeza con dolor.

_- No la mires pervertido! _Gritó la voz de Natsu en su cabeza.

_- Y tu no grites en tu mente! Me vas a dejar tonto! _Gritó Gray desde su cabeza dónde ahora tenia una conversación con Natsu.

_- Como vuelvas a mirar su cuerpo te arranco los ojos!_ Gritó Natsu mentalmente.

_- Vale, vale tranquilo, lo he hecho sin darme cuenta, ahora desconectate. _Dijo Gray enojado.

( Gray tiene la habilidad de telepatia por eso cuando Natsu gritó muy fuerte en su cabeza Gray también lo escuchó inconscientemente, Y Natsu tiene la habilidad de la mejora de los sentidos: percibe las sensaciones de los cinco sentidos mucho mejor, por eso puede ver y oír la conversación de Gray y Lucy desde la ducha y no le ha gustado mucho cuando a visto a Gray mirando el cuerpo de Lucy)

Natsu y Gray dejaron de comunicarse y poco después Natsu salió de la ducha con solo unos pantalones largos rojos de su pijama y una tovalla colgando de su cuello, mientras unas cuantas gotitas de agua caían de su pelo hacia su torso. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Lucy que inmediatamente se sonrojó sin poder evitar quedarse un poco envovada por el buen cuerpo de Natsu.

_- Que pasa? te gusta lo que ves?_ _Quieres tocar? _Dijo Natsu sonriendo sensualmente y sentandose en el sofá.

_- Que dices idiota! ve a ponerte algo quieres?! _Dijo Lucy muy sonrojada haciendo reir a Natsu.

_- Pero yo siempre voy asin por casa._ Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

_- Esta no es tu casa! es MI casa! ahora ve a ponerte algo encima antes de que te resfries! _Dijo Lucy enojada apuntoandolo de manera amenazadora con la sartén.

_- Vale, vale. _Dijo Natsu haciendo un mojín y llendose a ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama mientras que Gray se dirijia a tomar su baño.

Lucy suspiró rendida. _- Esto va a ser muy duro._

Después de que Gray terminara de ducharse los tres cenaron, Natsu terminó muy rápido y le robó un trozo de filete a Gray y allí emepezaron a discutir y cuando estuvieron a punto de empezar otra pelea Lucy les dió un guantazo a ambos haciendo que ambos sigan comiendo ( natsu un postre) calladitos y con miedo hacia ella.

Después de cenar los tres se pusieron a ver una pelicula: el caballero oscuro. El dia siguiente era sabado, por eso Lucy no se preocupava de acostarse pronto.

Cuando terminó la pelicula los tres se dirigieron perezosamente a su dormitorio.

Lucy se acostó en su cama y inmediatamente se durmió.

_- Natsu! prometeme que volveras! prometeme que volveremos a estar juntos!_ Gritaba una pequeña niña rubia llorando abrazando a un niño de unos siete años.

_- Te lo prometo Lucy, volvere, por ti._ Dijo el niño que también lloraba dandole un beso en la mejilla a la niña y acariciandole cariñosamente el pelo.

De repente Lucy se levantó agitada por el sueño. _Esos eramos Natsu y yo?! _Se preguntó a si misma mentalmente. De repente notó como no podia moverse, miró hacia su cintura donde habian dos fuertes brazos agarrandola, con miedo se giró un poco encontrandose con el rostro dormido de Natsu.

* * *

En el cuarto de Gray...

Gray despertó de repente cayendose de la cama por un grito de Lucy acompañado de otro de Natsu.

_- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! pervertido!_ Gritó Lucy desde su cuarto.

_- Lo sientoooooooo!_ Gritó Natsu desde el cuarto de Lucy mientras ella no paraba de golpearlo.

Gray sonrió nerviosamente.

_- Será idiota_

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta la continuacion :) yo solo actualizo cuando me viene la inspiracion como podeis ver XD**

**Dejo un tema aparte: mientras escribia pude ver que lo de la infancia de Lucy, el pasado de Natsu y la edad que tenian en ese entonces puede ser un poco lioso, por eso lo explicare un poco mejor aqui por si alguin se confundió un poco:**

**Natsu tiene 18 años, Lucy 17, Makarov adoptó a Natsu cuando el tenia 3 años junto a Gray, Lucy y Natsu se conocieron a lo años y un año después Natsu y Gray tuvieron que irse a Inglaterra ( esto ultimo ya lo explicare mas tarde) Espero que lo hayais entendido un poco mejor con esto.**

**Sobre las habilidades de Natsu y Gray, la de Natsu he decidido que sea esta inspirandome un poco tambien en el manga y además de estas habilidades mas adelante se vera que tienen el poder de fuego y hielo como en el manga original.**

**Dejen sus reviews y Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_- mmmmm_ Gimió Natsu abriendo los ojos y despertando en el suelo de su habitación.

_- Que hago aqui?_ Dijo confundido. Natsu se dirigió a la cama de Gray para despertarle y preguntarle.

_- Strepper._ Dijo Natsu agitadolo.

-_ Ojos caídos._ Dijo Natsu agitandolo mas, pero no despertaba.

_- Arggg sera dormilón, no importa._ Dijo Natsu rindiendose y dirigiendose al baño.

De camino al baño captó el olor de Lucy en él mezcalo con el de agua y champú. Natsu sonrió peligrosamente mientras se dirigia al baño. Entró con cuidado para hacerle un susto, pero cuando entró, Natsu se quedó estupefacto.

Vió a Lucy duchandose, se veia su cuerpo a traves del reflejo de las cortinillas del baño. Natsu sabia que la iba a ver desnuda, pero se sorprendió de su propia reacción.

Su mirada descentió desde su frágil cuello, topando con su enorme y perfecto busto, su delgada cintura, sus grendes caderas y sus largas piernas. Mientras se fijaba en todo su cuerpo veía como le caía el agua en su cuerpo pareciendo que este brillase.

Natsu sintió un gren calor por todo su cuerpo y algo frio que caía por su nariz. Se la toco viendo que tenia una hemorragia. De repente sintió un calor mas fuerte en su ingle. Natsu miró confundido hacia abajo y...

_- Pero esto que eeeees?!_ Dijo Natsu sorprendido mirandose el gran bulto que habia en su entrepierna.

-_ Natsu?_ Preguntó de repente lucy sorprendiendolo.

_- P-perdón, solo v-venia a p-por un cosa._ Dijo Natsu llendose corriendo.

Natsu corrió hasta su cuarto dónde Gray ya se habia despertado.

_ - Hola Natsu, pero queeeee?!_ Gritó sorprendido su primo al verlo con esa erección que era muy visible a través de sus pantalones.

_- Gray que es esto?! ayudame a bajarlo anda!_ Dijo Natsu nervioso.

_- Ni muerto toco yo eso indiota! _Gritó Gray con cara de asco.

_- Y que hago ahora? nunca me ha pasado esto! he visto muchas de tus revistas porno y nunca me habia pasado esto! _Dijo Natsu intentando bajarse el miembro pero era imposible._ Y tu bajate ya! _Le gritó a su miembro.

_- C-calmate y ve a darte una fria ducha. _Dijo Gray intentando calmar a su hermano.

_- Esque esta duchandose Lucy. _Dijo Natsu sonrojado recordando lo que habia visto y haciendo que su miembro creciera mas.

_- Mierda! _Gritó Natsu golpeando su cabeza con la paret._ No pienses en eso!_

_- Chicos pasa algo? _Dijo Lucy entrando en el cuarto con una tovalla a su alrededor.

_- Nada!_ Dijo Natsu metiendose bajo la cama de Gray para que ella no le viera.

_- L-Lucy ve a hacer el almuerzo porfavor aqui estamos un poco ocupados._ Dijo Gray nervioso apartando la mirada de ella sonrojado para que Natsu no lo golpeara como el dia anterior.

Lucy miró confundida la situación en la que estaban ellos pero decidió ignorarlos y irse.

Cuando Lucy se fue Natsu inmediatamente se fuea la ducha.

* * *

Natsu Gray y Lucy comian callados, el silencio era un poco incomodo.

_- Como es que no discutis como la última vez?_ Dijo Lucy confundida.

_- p-por nada._ Dijeron ambos chicos un poco incomodos.

_- Por cierto hoy he quedado con Levy y unos amigos para una cita._ Dijo Lucy de repente haciendo que Natsu escupidera su leche en la cara de Gray.

_- COMO QUE UNA CITA!?_ Dijo Natsu muy alterado ignorando los insultos de Gray por haberle escupido la leche encima.

_- Pues... Levy me dijo que iria a una cita con un chico que le gusta, un tal Gajeel o algo asin y como a ella le dava verguenza ir sola con el, me dijo que fuera con ella y me dijo que Gajeel invitaria a un amigo soyo asin que seria como una cita doble o algo asin._ Dijo Lucy de lo mas tranquila.

_- Como que una cita doble?!_ Dijo Natsu enojado mientras Gray se secaba con una servilleta mientras soltaba maldiciones.

_- Ya te lo he dicho ,porque estas enojado ahora!?_ Dijo Lucy confundida.

_- No estoy enojado!_ Gritó Natsu muy enfadado.

_- No me grites!_ Le gritó Lucy dándole una bofetada tirandolo al suelo._ Lo que yo haga con mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo! ahora a callar si no quieres tragarte el baso de un guantazo entendido!?_ Dijo Lucy casi echando fuego por la boca.

_- AYE!_ Dijo Natsu temblando y tocandose la mejilla roja con una mano.

_- Voy a cambiarme, quien entre lo mato._ Dijo Lucy llendose a su cuarto.

-_ da miedo la chica h_e. Dijo Gray sonriendole a Natsu quien aun temblaba.

_- A-aye!_

* * *

_- Y si hay alguna emergencia llamadme vale?_ Dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu y Gray que estaban sentados en el sofá.

_- Aye_ Dijeron ambos perezosamente. Gray estaba mirando el televisor mientras Natsu estaba de morros mirando por la ventana.

_- Y no ensucieis la casa._ Dijo nuevamente Lucy de brazos cruzados. Lucy llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones tejanos cortos junto a unas sandalias blancas, tenia el pelo suelto y estaba muy bien maquillada. Natsu cuando la vió se quedó un poco envobado por un momento pero luego se cruzó de brazos recordando el motivo por el que estaba asin vestida.

_- Bueno me voy._ Dijo Lucy llendose de casa. Inmediatamente cuando se fue Natsu se levantó.

_- Nosotros tambien vamos._ Dijo Natsu decidido.

-_ Como que nosotros? _Dijo Gray confundido.

_- Tu que crees?, vamos a seguirla._ Dijo Natsu seriamente.

_- A seguirla? tu estas loco?_ _utiliza tu habilidad para vigilarla._ Dijo Gray encojiendose de hombros.

_- Con mi habilidad puedo vigilarla pero si ese bastardo le hace algo no puedre hacer nada mas que ver._ Dijo Natsu listo para irse. _levantate ya! porno star!_

_- No me llames así flamita apestosa! ya voy! _Dijo Gray levantandose para después salir junto a Natsu a seguir a Lucy.

* * *

Natsu y Gray siguiron a Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, al fin y al cabo ellos son vampiros y su especialidad es cazar sin que su presa se de cuenta de su presencia no? bueno volviendo a la historia... Natsu y Gray siguieron a Lucy, hasta que ella llegó a casa de su amiga y al poco tiempo salió Levy muy bien vestida, ambos conocian a Levy de la escuela pero tampoco hablaban mucho con ella.

Natsu utilizó sus habilidades vampiricas para escuchar bien la conversación.

_- Kyaaa Lu-chan estoy muy nerviosa! que hago!? que digo cuando le vea!?_ Dijo Levy muy nerviosa estremeciendo un poco a Lucy.

Lucy le soltó una débil bofetada para no hacerle mucho daño.

_- Calmate Levy-chan! recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado vale!? tu actua con normalidad! como si Gajeel solo fuera un amigo vale?! recuerda que yo estoy aqui contigo de acuerdo!?_ Dijo Lucy un poco cansada por la chillona de su mejor amiga.

_- joo Lu-chan que bruta eres a vezes._ Dijo Levy tocandose la mejilla.

_- Solo con la gente que me pone de los nervios, es una arma ancestral, vamonos._ Dijo Lucy llendose siendo seguida por Levy.

_- Que dicen Natsu?_ Preguntó Gray haciendo a Natsu volver en sí.

_- Nada, Levy esta muy nerviosa y Lucy esta de mal humor._ Dijo Natsu con un poco de miedo hacia Lucy y sintiendo lástima por levy.

_- Lo que sea, sigamoslas._ Dijo Gray.

Ambos siguieron a Lucy y Levy, poco después llegaron a un parque y vieron que Lucy y Levy se acercaban a dos hombres. Uno de ellos era alto, moreno y corpulento, Tenia el pelo negro y largo con muchos pircings por la cara.

Ese parecia ser Gajeel la cita de Levy ya que él y la peliazul se agarraron de la mano un poco sonrojados.

Natsu olfateo a Gajeel desde la distancia y frunció el ceño.

- Gray. Dijo Natsu en tono de advertencia.

_- Lo se, lo tendremos vijilado._ Dijo Gray con el mismo aspecto que Natsu.

Natsu apartó la mirada de Gajeel y se fijó en el otro chico. Era un chico elegante de cabellos anaranjados y en punta, a Natsu no le gustaban los hombres pero podria jurar que a las chicas ese tipos de chico les gustan.

Natsu apretó los dientres y los puños cuanto vió a ese tipo abrazar a Lucy de manera amistosa.

_- Idiota asqueroso, como se atreve a abrazar a mi Lucy._ Dijo Natsu con fuego en los ojos.

De mientras Lucy...

Lucy mientras se abrazaba con Loki de repente notó como una punzada de calor en su espalda y tuvo que separarse de el. Se giró confundida buscando el responsable de ese calor pero no vió a nadie.

_- Pasa algo Lucy-chan?_ Dijo Loki cariñosamente.

-_ no, nada._ Dijo Lucy sonriendole.

Loki le agrró la mano sorprendiendola un poco y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por la rubia que nuevamente sintió un calor en la espalda pero esta vez mas intenso.

* * *

_-Calmate Natsu!_ Dijo Gray gimiendo de dolor mientras agarraba a un Natsu descontrolado de ambos brazos. Ambos estaban en el tejado de un edificio, cuando Lucy se giró ambos saltaron hacia arriba de un edificio.

_- Sueltame Gray voy a arrancarle la cabeza! como se atreve a tocarmela de esa forma he!? solo yo puedo abrazarla y cojerla de la mano! _Gritó Natsu envuelto en una gran llama, con los ojos rojos, garras en los dedos y los colmillos afilados.

_- Natsu controlate! me estas quemando a mi tambien bastardo! como no pares no tendre mas opcion que congelarte!_ Gritó Gray intentando calmar a Natsu.

_- Callate! voy a matar a ese desgraciado!_ Gritó Natsu dándole un fuerte codazo en la tripa haciendo que Gray aflojase un poco el agarre cosa que aprovecho Natsu empujandolo y salendo corriendo hacia la punta del edificio dispuesto a saltar desde el edificio y perseguir a Loki para arrancarle la cabeza.

Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de saltar Gray miró enojado hacia Natsu con los ojos de color azul claro y de repente Natsu se congeló quedando dentro de un cubo de hielo. ( el color natural de ojos de Gray es el negro, el azul claro es cuando utiliza sus poderes, cuando se enoja o cuando tiene sed)

Gray se dejó caer al suelo suspirando.

_- Lo siento Natsu, pero no puedo dejarte hacer eso, tranquilo, en tres horas el hielo se va a desacer, de mientras estes ahi dentro aprovecha para volver en tí._ Dijo Gray con una mano en su tripa donde Natsu antes le dió un codazo.

Aunque Natsu este ahi dentro su conciencia seguia despierta y podia ver y oir pero no podia moverse.

Miró hacia Gray con los ojos aun rojos y le decia a traves de su mente:

-_ Siguelos y vigila a ese tal Gajeel, ya lo has olido antes, el no es humano, es un vampiro, vigila que no le haga nada a Levy y a mi Lucy, luego ire yo._

Gray asintió y saltó del edificio dejando a Natsu dentró del cubo de hielo.

Natsu miró seriamente hacia el cielo.

_- Lucy, ten cuidado con Gajeel ese tipo es peligroso._ pensó Natsu seriamente y después se enojó mas.

_- Y COMO ESE TAL LOKI TE AGA ALGO JURO QUE LO MATO! _

* * *

**Bueno, nuevo capitulo actualizado :) que celoso es Natsu y ya se han dado muestras de los poderes de Natsu y Gray. En el proximo capitulo hay una batalla de vampiros y habrá mas acción pero sobretodo romance y mucho humor. ^^**

**Lucy puede ser un poco OC pero la he inspirado tambien un poco en mi XD yo tambien doy miedo y soy un poco bruta ( mis amigos fans de fairy tail me llaman Erza -.- ) **

**Agradezco este capitulo a una buena admiradora y amiga mia Beln Heartphilia : Gracias por los animos y suerte con tus fics!**

**Hasta pronto adios! ^^**


	7. Noticia!

Hola! perdon por la demora gente, he estado de vacaciones y no tenia internet, mil perdones. Pronto actualizare.

ESto no sera un capitulo con la historia, la verdad es que he actualizado por dos razones:

1- por daros la noticia de que he vuelto de vacaciones

2- porque quiero recomendaros una pelicula.

Vale, vale, ya se que muchos pensareis que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia y lo se, perdon por eso pero de verdad quiero recomendar a los lectores adolescentes esta nueva saga que llega en cines.

Muchos ya lo habreis oido hablar por la television. La saga de Cazadores de sombras, tambien conocidos como los sucesores de crepusculo.

Sinopsis: Clary Fray es una chica adolescente normal de 15 años, una noche va a una nueva discoteca acompañada con su amiga Simon y presencia como un joven encapuchado llamado Jace ( junto a sus dos amigos: Alec y Isabelle) asesina a un chico de pelo azul y lo mas extraño es que al parecer ella es la unica que lo ha visto.

Clary grita al ver como jace mata a ese chico y tanto Jace como sus amigos se sorprenden de que ella pueda verlos. Jace se enamora de Clary a primera vista.

Jace empieza a seguir a clary sintiendose cada vez mas atraido por ella y al final el termina revelandole que tanto ella como el son cazadores de sombras ( mitad angeles y mitad humanos) y que ella no es humana.

Es una historia llena de seres magicos: vampiros, licantropos, demonios, magos...

hay romance ( triangulo amoroso) , fantasia y mucha accion y a diferencia de crepusculo tambien tiene comedia.

Si os ha gustado crepusculo os gustara cazadores de sombras en españa sale en cines el 30 de agosto.

Mirad los trailers

* * *

**Me disculpo por si no os ha interesado esto y actualizare pronto, ya se que no tiene nada que ver con fairy tail pero a todas las chicas (y chicos pero sobretodo chicas) os pido que le deis una oportunidad a la historia, ademas Jace esta muy bueno 3 XD dew!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola! he vueltooo! XD mil perdones y mil suplicas para que me perdoneis, estos dias he tenido 0% de inspiración y además con los deberes,los controles y el instituto me ha sido dificil. Pero hoy actualizo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Problemas**

Gray siguió a Lucy y a los demás hasta un cine. Al parecer iban a ver la pelicula _The conjury._ Gray sonrió con una media sonrisa.

_- Los chicos invitan a las chicas a ver una pelicula de miedo no? porque sera que no me extraña? _Dijo Gray a nadie en particular.

_- Esto... esta usted hablando solo? _Dijo una fina voz desde detrás de Gray sorprendiendolo.

Gray se giro nervioso y encontró a una chica peli azul muy bella con tez palida y que lo miraba confundida.

_- Puede, y tu quien eres?_ Dijo Gray desconfiado.

-_ Um Juvia, perdone pero usted no sera... ha! si usted es Gray-sama!_ Gritó Juvia de repente emocionada y con los ojos en forma de corazones saltando sobre Gray.

_- HAAAA! que haces!?_ Gritó Gray horrorizado intentando sacarse a Juvia de encima.

_- Mierda! no tengo tiempo para esto! tengo que seguir a Lucy y protejerla!_ Penso Gray intenetando idear un plan. _Ya se!_

_- Esto... te llamas Juvia no?_ Dijo Gray sonriendo nerviosamente a la chica que parecia que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

_- S-si G-gray-s-sama! _Dijo Juvia muy sonrojada y intentando vocalizar.

_- jeje, encantado, mira guapa, yo no tengo nada que hacer, porque no vamos a ver una pelicula en el cine?_ Dijo Gray sonriendo dejando muy palida a Juvia.

_- y-y-yo i-i-ir a-al c-cine c-con G-Grey-s-ama?! e-eso s-seria c-como una c-c-c-c-cit-a!? _Dijo Juvia roja como un tomate y intentando no desmayarse.

_- he..._ Dijo Gray con una expresion indescriptible mirando el panorama. _solo si te tranquilizas y no actuas como una loca. _Dijo Gray mirando seriamente hacia el cine a lo que Juvia solo pudo asentir con corazones en los ojos.

* * *

_- Gray-samaaa! este es el mejor dia de mi vid-_ Gritó Juvia muy emocienada siendo callada inmediatamente por Gray quien le tapó la boca con la mano.

_- Juvia, no grites._ Dijo Gray vigilando que Lucy no la haya oido.

Se encontraban ya en el cine a principios de la pelicula. Gray y Juvia se encontraban 5 filas de separacion de Lucy, Levy y los otros dos.

Gray observaba cada movimiento de Gajeel quien se sentaba al lado de Levy y Loki al lado de Lucy.

Curiosamente parecia que los dos que tenian mas miedo de la pelicula eran Levy quien se abrazaba fuertemente a Gajeel y Loki quien intentaba disimularlo para quedar bien delante de Lucy quien por cierto parecia hasta aburrida.

Gray se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reirse al ver como Loki no parava de temblar.

_- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ Gritó muy asustada Juvia abrazandose a Gray por una escena de terror de la pelicula.

_- Porque gritas tanto? no da tanto miedo, es solo una mujer colgada de un arbol. _Dijo Gray indiferente.

_- Que valiente eres Gray-sama! _Dijo Juvia sonriendo un poco logrando que Gray se sonrojara levemente.

_- mmm supongo._

* * *

_- E-estas b-bien L-lucy? no t-tengas m-miedo yo e-estoy aqui._ Dijo Loki tembando mirando a Lucy.

_- eee, gracias, intentare no tenerlo._ Dijo Lucy medio dormida.

-_ Lu-chan tengo que ir un momento al baño, me acompañas?_ Dijo Levy un poco sonrojada.

_- Si claro _Dijo Lucy mientras salia del cuarto junto a Levy.

Gajeel miró por el rabillo del ojo a las dos chicas que salian del cuarto del cine.

_- Oye tu, pretendes hacer algo con ellas? _Oyó Gajeel de repente una fria voz dentro de su cabeza.

_- Vaya, asin que un vampiro con un don vastante sorprendente he?, y a ti que diablos te importa si yo quiero hacerles algo a esas dos? _Dijo Gajeel mentalmente.

_- A mi? nada especial, solo quiero avisarte de que tengas mucho cuidado de no ponerle una mano encima a ninguna de ellas, sobretodo a la rubia, porque si es asin te arrancare la cabeza._ Dijo La fria voz amenazandolo haciendo reir a Gajeel_._

_- Me estas amenazando? que pasa? acaso deberia tenerte miedo? _

Desde el fondo del cine se oyó la seca risa espeluznante de Gray y Gajeel al identificarlo se giró viendo como Gray le daba un tenebrosa sonrisa.

_- Si tu objetivo es la rubia, Me temo que no es de mi de quien deberias tener miedo tio._

* * *

_- Lu-chan pareces aburrida. _Dijo Levy preocupada mientras se repasaba el maquillaje en el espejo.

_- No es eso, es solo que las peliculas de miedo no son lo mio, no se porque pero nunca me asusto en ninguna de ellas. _Dijo Lucy quien se encontraba lavandose las manos.

_- Como puede ser que te estes durmiendo en esta pelicula?! tu has visto la bruja!? y la muñeca?! que repelus me dan..._ Dijo Levy nerviosa recordando las escenas vistas en la pelicula.

_- No, si miedo si que da, no lo niego, es solo que a mi no me sorprende, solo eso._ Dijo Lucy sonriendo un poco viendo a su amiga.

De repente Lucy empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza y sintió como si se mareara, lo ultimo que oyó fue a Levy llamarla por su normbre asustada.

* * *

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos levantandose en un frio suelo.

_- Donde ? estoy?_ dijo Lucy a nadie en particular aclarandose la vista.

Se encontraba en lo que parecia ser un bosque, un bosque en llamas.

_- No la toques!_ Gritó lo que parecia ser la voz enloquecida de Natsu.

_- Natsu_? Dijo Lucy confundida levantandose y caminando con cuidado de no quemarse, pero lo extraño es que no sentia nada, ni calor ni falta de oxigeno por las cenizas, era como si solo fuese aire.

Caminando lentamente llegó a una zona mas abierta y con menos fuego. En esa zona se encontraban Natsu tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre y moratones arrastrandose desesperado en el suelo ya que al parecer apenas podia moverse y mas adelante estaba un hombre tapado con una enorme capa mirando a una rubia de ojos marrones que miraba al misterioso hombre muy asustada.

_- Y-yo?!_ Dijo sorprendida Lucy señalandose a si misma viendo horrorizada a la chica que parecia ser ella misma.

_- Lucy! Huye! no te quedes alli parada! escapa porfavor!_ Gritaba Natsu desesperadamente con los ojos al rojo vivo, los colmillos tan afilados que se cortaba su propio lavio inferior y llorando.

Natsu gritaba y luchaba para llegar a la rubia que seguia sin inmutarse viendo al hombre en puro shock.

De repente el hombre encapuchado elevó su mano estando a punto de acariciar el rostro de Lucy.

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Gritó Natsu deseperado.

* * *

_- Lucy! despierta!_ Dijo Gray nervioso dandole pequeñas palmadas a Lucy en la mejilla mientras detras de el se encontraban Levy llorando siento abrazada por Gajeel, Juvia mirando muy preocupada a su amiga y Loki mirando la escena en puro shock.

_- No se despierta, Loki ve a buscar ayuda!_ dijo Gajeel enojado haciendo volver en sí a Loki.

_- He!? a- ahora mismo!_ Dijo Loki reaccionando y saliendo disparado del baño de mujeres donde todos ellos se encontraban.

Al parecer Levy al ver como su amiga perdia el conocimiento Llamó a Gajeel quien vino inmediatamente siendo seguido por Loki, Gray y Juvia.

-_ Gray-sama que le sucede a Lucy-san?_ Preguntó Juvia conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

_- No lo se..._ Dijo Gray, pero de repente abrió mucho los ojos llegando a lo que podria ser una conclusión.

_- No lo habras hecho tu, no?!_ Dijo Gray Levantandose y separandose de Lucy dirijiendose a Gajeel muy enojado.

_- Siento decepcionarte pero no, no he sido yo_ Dijo Gajeel seriamente para después decir en su mente bien alto sabiendo que Gray podia oirle: _Yo no tengo esa clase de don, tenlo por seguro._

_- No digas tonterias Gray-kun! como lo habria hecho Gajeel! _Dijo Levy mirando a Gray muy enojada llorando_. _

Gray ignoró a Levy y le lanzó a Gajeel una mirada que decia:_ Mas te vale que no hayas sido tu._

Gray volvió a Lucy y le agarró la mano deseando que esté bien cuando de repente:

_- LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! _Gritó Natsu mandando a volar la puerta del baño de las chicas de una patada y corriendo hacia dónde estaba Lucy ignorando las miradas pálidas y sorprendidas de Gray, Juvia, Levy Y Gajeel.

_- N-Natsu?! Que haces tu aqui!? _Dijo Gray volviendo en sí.

_- Que le pasa a Lucy!? Quien le ha hecho esto?!_ Gritó Natsu muy enfadado mirando a Gray preparado para matar a alguin.

_- Relajate Natsu! solo se ha desmayado_! Dijo Gray nervioso viendo como los ojos de Natsu se volvian rojos y no queria Que ni las dos chicas ni Loki que se encontraba mirando sorprendido la ventana por dónde habia salido volando la puerta se los vieran.

_- Callate Gray! Te pedí que la protejieras! solo te he pedido un favor en toda la vida! y mira lo que ha pasado! _Gritó Natsu agarrando a Gray del cuello muy enfadado.

_- Como dices?! Que te crees que he hecho todo el tiempo hasta ahora?! la he estado vigilando, a ella y al idiota de Gajeel durante tres horas enteras! ella se ha desmayado! que te crees?! que yo controlo el estado de la gente o que!?_ Gritó Gray también enojado agarrando del chaleco a Natsu mientras sus ojos empezaban a ponerse azules claros.

_- Me importa una mierda lo que tu controles! Lo único que se, es que mi Lucy esta ahora mismo inconsciente en el suelo del baño de las chicas mientras tu mirabas de lo mas feliz una pelicula con la peliazul esa! _Dijo Natsu apretando el agarre del cuello de Gray. ( Mientras Natsu estaba en el hielo ha utilizado sus habilidades para vijilar lo que sucedia)

_- Chicos! no es momento para pelearos!_ Gritó Levy entre lágrimas pero Natsu y Gray la ignoraron mientras se seguian mirando con puro odio.

_- Natsu-kun? Gray-sama? Vuestros ojos..._ Dijo Juvia un poco asustada viendo los ojos de los chicos.

_- Juvia, Levy, Loki! mejor iros a casa, yo me ocupo de esto_. Dijo Gajeel viendo la reacción de Juvia y intentando que se vayan.

_- No me pienso ir sin Lu-chan!_ Dijo Levy enojada y entre lágrimas.

Gajeel miró a Levy fijamente mientras sus ojos se volvian a un rojo escarlata.

_- Tu, Juvia y Loki os ireis a vuestra casa tranquilamente sabiendo que Lucy se recuperara._ Dijo Gajeel muy lentamente mirando a Levy.

Levy miró esos ojos escarlata sintiendose imnotizada.

_- Yo, Juvia y Loki nos iremos a nuestra casa tranquilamente sabiendo que Lucy se recuperara._ Dijo Levy seriamente para después agarrar a Loki y a Juvia quien estaban confundidos y nerviosos y llevarlos fuera.

Gray y Natsu miraron a Gajeel fijamente. Al parecer lo que Gajeel habia hecho habia logrado que esos dos pararan.

_- Porque me mirais asin estupidos? deberiais estarme agradecidos, un poco mas y esos humanos os descubren._ Dijo Gajeel muy serio.

_- A quien llamas tu estupido pedazo de mierda!?_ Dijo Natsu encendiendo su mano en una enorme llama._ No deberias provocarme después de haber imnotizado de esa manera tan sucia a la mejor amiga de mi Lucy, aun sabiendo las ganas que tengo yo ahora mismo de quemar vivo a alguien. _Dijo Natsu sonriendo de manera psicópata.

_- A mi me parece genial capullo! fuego contra hierro! a ver quien gana!_ Dijo Gajeel transformando su brazo en una sierra de metal y sonriendo de la misma manera que Natsu.

_- Natsu! no tenemos tiempo para esto! tenemos que hacer algo con Lu- LUCY!. _Dijo Gray sorprendido viendo como Lucy empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos.

_- LUCEEEEEE!_ Dijo Natsu sonriendo ampliamente de repente y lanzandose encima de ella abrazandola muy fuertemente.

_- N-Natsu? O-oye no me abrazes tan fuerte!_ Dijo Lucy despertandose por completo y intentando librarse del abrazo de Natsu.

_- Estas bien! Gracias a Dios!_ Dijo Natsu llorando de felicidad y enterando su rostro entre los pechos de Lucy mientras la abrazaba.

_- KYAAAAAA! NO LLORES AHI PERVERTIDO!_ Gritó Lucy muy sonrojada. _Gray ayudame!_

_- A mi no me metas en eso guapa. _Dijo Gray suspirando viendo que todo volvió a ser como antes._ Y en cuanto a ti - _

Gray se giró para hablar con Gajeel pero este ya no estaba haciendo fruncir el ceño a Gray.

De repente vinieron los encargados del cine que no parecian muy contentos.

_- QUE DIABLOS HA PASADO AQUI!?_ Gritaron los encargados muy enojados viendo que no habia puerta y la ventana estaba rota.

_- Mierda! Natsu! agarra a Lucy Y corre!_! Gritó Gray saliendo corriendo siendo seguido por Natsu quien corria llevanto a Lucy cargado de su hombro.

_- Bajame idiota pelirrosado!_ Gritba Lucy enojada dandole golpeas en la espalda cosa que a Natsu no le hacian nada.

_- Hahahah, vees?! esto es lo que pasa por salir con otros hombres! Es el destino que hace que te vayan mal las citas si no son conmigo!_ Gritó Natsu riendoy corriendo siendo seguido por una gran multitud de gente.

_- Lo que sea solo BAJAMEEEEE!_

* * *

**AAAAA que harto de escribir XD bueno aqui esta la continuación, Gray ya ha conocido a Juvia, se ha visto el poder que tiene Gajeel y lo que mucho os estareis preguntando... Que ha sido eso que ha tenido Lucy?! jeje bueno mas adelante lo descubrireis ahora os dejo con la intriga.**

**( PD: la pelicula the conjury la habeis visto? si no la habeis visto os la recomiendo yo de un susto en la pelicula tire las palomitas al aire y cayeron sbre un viejo calvo de unos 50 XD. no es broma-.- )**

**Sayonara! 3 **


End file.
